


Hoʻopiliʻia ka naʻau(Heart Jacked)

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: When Grace comes running to Danny in tears the team is thrown into a murder case that hits a lot closer to home for Danny and Grace..but while they are trying find answers on who killed the victim and everyone searches for somebody who appears to be missing..Steve is dealing with issues of his own that is keeping him up at night..so since he cant sleep anyway he uses his newly acquired time to help protect Danny and Grace.. But he isn't ready just yet to admit just how much Dan and Grace both mean to him...





	Hoʻopiliʻia ka naʻau(Heart Jacked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hawaii five o fic and I'm still pretty new to the show, I'm only on season 2

It is about seventy five degrees outside when Steve walks into the Hawaii 5-0 office. He carries a cup of hot coffee and sports nice colors under his eyes.

“Well hello there Racoon eyes, did you have a nice night last night?” Danny asks in a seemingly uncaring tone.

Steve gives Danny a strange look but only says “Oh, it was just fine.” 

Chin looks as if he’s going to say something but then a little girl comes barreling through the door and flies right into Danny’s arms crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

“Whoa, Whoa, Grace? What happened, baby girl? What happened, tell me?” He begs her softly.

“It’s Mommy, Mommy..I came downstairs this morning for school and I found Mommy laying in her bed...and she was just lying there covered in blood..He came out of the bathroom covered in blood and wearing a black mask and he had the gun pointed at me too..I was so scared but I jumped out mommy’s window and I took a cab here….”

Danny struggles not to cry himself in disbelief as he holds and cradles his daughter in his arms. “I’ll find him.. The man who did this.. I will make the criminal pays for what he did to her and almost did to you..So smart that you came to me when you did.”

A man makes a sound from the back of his throat from the doorway to get their attention.. “Um, sorry to interrupt but I was never paid for driving the little girl here? Someone owes me twenty bucks.” 

Danny glares at the man for being insensitive but Danny pulls out his own wallet and fishes out a twenty and gives it to the man “Here thank you for bringing me my little girl..”

The man just smiles as he leaves “ I’m glad I was able to help.”

As soon as that is taken care of Steve plants a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “How about you stay here and take care of Grace with Chin here to help watch your backs, while I take Kono and Lieutenant Joe to go check out the crime scene. You shouldn’t have to see that. No man should have to see their ex the way Grace was just describing. It’s bad enough she saw it, no need for both of you to see it.”

Danny just shakes his head. “No, how about I just let Chin babysit Grace. I owe it to Rachel to help investigate what happened, I have to find out who killed her Steve.”

Steve turns his back for a minute to lean on the desk behind him and closes his eyes against thoughts that he didn’t want to alert Danny that he was having. The thoughts were keeping him from sleeping properly. 

He can't risk Danny asking questions. No, not now. Not when his ex-wife had just been killed and his daughter almost joined her.

He swallows, then turns back around, “Fine, Chin do you mind helping Danny out for a bit?”

Chin takes the young girl into his arms gently and sits on a nearby couch and just nods “I’ve got her. Go catch the son of a bitch that did this.”

Steve, Danny, Kono quickly hurry out to Steve’s grey mustang and the three throw on the flashing lights and head out towards Rachel and Stan’s place.


End file.
